terminus_genesisfandomcom-20200214-history
Embodiments
Embodiments : Embodiments are the anomalies of the cosmos. Any race could become an embodiment, a representation of any known subject in the universe. As such they are destined to be the prime and strongest of their race, depending on the power of their fallen star. Reason : Embodiments or personifications were made in order to give comprehensive examples to the material world. It symbolized the spiritual happenings of each and every single little thing. Each power in its own work, every element of life. Both god and the machine desired understanding amongst man. Grey : Each shade of grey is unique. Some shades do not have names and for this reason they do not have the power to stay relevant in the mind of mankind. However, some stars do not need names in order to stay relevant. These are the falling and dying stars. They could be of any color, but grey was the first. Creation : Grey stars exist since the birth of time and space continuum. They were made when space was but nothingness, where not a single eye saw a single star. Grey stars were the first, and were created in order to paint a balance between the good and the evil. Alignment : Grey stars are neutral and were created in order to blur the lines of the cosmos. The energy within a grey star is at minimum comparable to at least a million human souls in modern times. Astrologists are capable of researching the personality of human zodiac signs by observing the position and cycle of these stars. Energy : The power of these grey stars are incredibly dependent on the amount of energy they accumulate over their life span. God created them with the power of a thousand human souls each, it is unknown exactly how many neutral stars exist. It is however said that only one falls each hundred years. : The power of a thousand human souls would however not be powerful enough in order to empower a wish or an embodiment for a matter of fact. Embodiments need at least a star the power of a million souls at the bare minimum. God, however, formed crystals in these stars so that they produced more energy overtime. Purpose : The purpose of a grey embodiment is decided by oneself. Humans are not made by any wishes, but anomalies can exist. Those wished in existence through a grey star will not represent the wish, but rather grow to learn the perspectives by destiny in order to become a judge of the cosmos. : It is by destiny that the grey embodiment comes into contact with the wish in order to learn all of the perspectives of the story. In the end, the being becomes a judge of the moment to decide which side is correct. Grey embodiments are ultimate judges due to their open mind and freedom. Personifications : Representations of the grey lines that seperate the cosmos are known as the judges, or rather the sons and daughters of god. The stars rest within these users, and they're tied to the universe in an incomprehensible form. Their connection to the spiritual realm is beyond anyone's understanding. 'Samael' : The representative of all determination in the universe. Samael wields the power of twenty million human souls at once with his grey star that fell thousands of light years away from the earth. A countless amount of humans and monsters desired someone of high determination; one that could bring down an entire empire. : Samael was the best candidate, and the falling star fused with his being. Ever since then the human was raised to learn the perspectives of the empire and how the messiah ruled the overworld. The human boy became a slave, imprisoned in the highest security prison possible. : Decipher was the ability presented to him by the grey star. It was an ability that represented wisdom, an ability that could bring forth the meaning behind each and every single thing. Samael became a philosopher, a lost dreamer within the confines of a masquerading hell. : The true power behind this ability is not the enlightenment of all things. It is to connect everything together, and how it affects the world. Samael knows how every single action, every single word has a butterfly effect. The ability brings forth information on what will happen in the future based on the actions seen. 'Mephistopheles' : Mephistopheles is known to have created the overworld and its capital along with the other three creators. The mysterious one happened to arrive at the perfect time, while also at the perfect location in order to supply the capital with all that it needed in order to become a city of worth. : Mephisto is seen as a highly qualified barkeeper, musician and scientist of the cosmos. It isn't known, but the barkeeper was the first engineer of the genesis machine. Jezebel was taught how to deal with the machine by him; afterwards he opened a bar and since then he hasn't moved on. : One has never been spotted in the three hundred year war except for when the capital had to be created. It was almost as if he was observing the world until it absolutely needed him to do something. Mephistopheles either has a secret agenda or he's just absolutely lazy. : The grey star that became a part of him presented the ability of omniscience. Omniscience gives access to all information in the universe, with specificated limits based on the capacity of the brain. Mephistopheles represents the mystery of all creation and god himself. He was the judge of nothingness. Red : The shades of red are passionate, they represent the spice of life. One could see fire as a plague, but in reality it heats the material world. Temperature rises in the contact of a red star, and anything that comes into contact with it shall burn. Red is energetic, passionate, yet also extremely dangerous. Creation : Red stars were created after god sacrificed himself to create a flawless machine. The temperature rose and so it formed a ball of heat. The sun is known as one of the red stars, and once it falls it is known to take a many planets with it in a huge explosion. : With the creation of temperature came red and blue stars. When a red star dies the energy within either causes a huge implosion which takes the entire solar system down or if a wish is made by a pure soul that day then the energy of the star is put within the innocent being only to replicate once more. 'Alignment' : Representatives of the red stars are innocent, pure, and strive for the right of every moment. They do not need to know the evils a person has done, for they shall forgive regardless. Even though they're innocent, they are extremely dangerous when tempted a many times. Proceed with caution. 'Energy' : The energy of a red star keeps accumulating overtime through temperature. There's so much energy within a red star to the point that it keeps replicating until it either consumes the entire universe or implodes. The implosion is caused by a malfunction in the energy where it stops replicating and dies out. : At that point it will need a humanoid to further its replication. Because of this, red stars compare their representatives to saviors. They replicate from that point on through the emotions of the embodiment. Whether it is anger, sadness, happiness or even despair. : The modern red star could have an estimated power of one to three million messiah souls each. They're driven to do good in the world, but could fall on the wrong path because they're controlled by emotion. The red star that falls on the bad path is however far more powerful, empowered by negative emotions. 'Purpose' : The purpose to the red star is to obtain a physical and spiritual representation of righteousness and/or the good in all life. God did not create them, but the machine did. It seems that in order for there to be grey, red and blue must exist too. This is something the machine processed as beneficial to the universe's progression. 'Personifications' : Representatives of the red within the cosmos, all that is passionate; from beautiful roses to terrifying flames. Those that represent the fiery passion and righteousness of creation are often controlled by their emotion, and walk the path of truth. They desire to fill the world with good, knowing there's bad in the way. : However, there may be a thorned rose, for corruption shall always exist in each and every corner of space. The world is driven by materialism, and this may be one of the thousands of reasons why a red embodiment could go on the wrong path of the cosmic spectrum. 'Jezebel' : Jezebel is the symbol of hope for the earth and its people; she has stopped the three hundred year war and created the capital of the overworld. She planted each tree individually in the soil of every garden. She raised a red banner, and carried each race in a war against despair. : The woman does not discriminate; she does not hate nor lie. There is not a single thorn on this rose, and the heat of her body burns everything to boiling temperature upon touch. As such she wears special clothing for the heat. Jezebel was presented with the ability of super strength. : Super strength in the end would gift anyone the ability to lift up planets or even entire solar systems. However, she is not quite near that point as of the moment. Super strength would in the end turn into absolute strength, whereas it could enable the embodiment to tear through the fabric of space and time. Blue : Blue stars, the low temperature and necessary bad. The blue and red stars form with opposite opinions, and thus they originate from the same moment with the same reason. Destiny shall always put red and blue against each other unless specific requirements are met. 'Creation' : The blue stars were made the moment the red stars formed. Both are cycles working together, yet also opposites. They are the yin and yang of temperature and form an opposite yet quite related opinion on the world. Warm and cold, black and white, there always has to be an opposite. 'Alignment' : Warmth of the body? There is no such thing in a world where there's eternal winter. Cold stars represent the ruthless nature of all creation, their inner demons for survival. Blue representations may not be emotionless, but rather enjoy the feeling of all pain. : Blue representatives are complex in personality. They're cursed to hatred, racism, materialism, and all other things that shall spoil life in each and every aspect. The world as it is for them is nothing but a game of survival and they shall devour anyone necessary in order to gain a luxurious life. 'Energy' : The blue star feeds from the enjoyment of the representative. However, more often than not this is not regular enjoyment. The blue star specifically discriminates, for it takes negative energy in order to stomp the temperature down even lower. Those that embody a symbol of the cold star are often people with a bad past. : The energy only replicates more when it gets out of control. May it be pleasure or stress, it both feeds this powerful star in a negative and addictive manner. Nothing is off boundaries as long as it is capable of replicating, and this is probably the reason why the blue star fuses with anyone in the first place. 'Purpose' : The purpose of the blue star is to obtain a different side of the spectrum. To red there shall be blue, while to the warmth there shall be cold. The blue exists in order to create a comprehensive contrast to the red. It then comes to it that the purpose of the red embodiment is to be an example of the potential bad in all creation. 'Personifications' : Those that represent the opposite to warmth, the cold that shall foster the bad over all good. The greedy, the liars and usurpers. Those that desire nothing but their own good. Those that execute the innocent while enjoying every second of it in order to brainwash society. These are the personifications of the blue stars. 'Lumen' : The usurper of the capital throne and the despair after the three hundred year war. Lumen led a crusade on the people of the world, monsters were executed and humans enslaved. It is known that the emperor only supported the creation of the capital in order to usurp it after the war ended, he was a deceitful supporter. : Jezebel was not there to stop him, and so he mobilized the messiahs in order to bury the monsters for an indefinite time. Lumen was the sole reason that the underworld was built. Monsters had to use the debris of the three hundred year war in order to build a new capital once more. : The blue star that fell granted the power of shapeshift to the usurper. However, regular shapeshift is often flawed while his version of it is, in fact, not. Lumen is capable of shifting into any form he desires, capable of even going as far as to mimic certain fighting styles in an instant. He is omnifarious and represents control. Green : Breathing flowers, flowing rivers, growing mushrooms and trees. Everything that is nature stands for the color green, the color of synergy, harmony and true equality. However, green is underestimated in all aspects. True equality is evil and so the green personifications can go on any path. 'Creation' : Green stars were created by god when the three races were formed. The three races needed a home and for that the earth was formed as one of the first hundred planets in the second universe. The green stars were the second ones to be created by god himself when he was inspired by earth. 'Alignment' : Green is not neutral, it is equal. This may be a paradox in mortal minds, but in the mind of a god this makes all the more sense. The chemistry of nature brings life into the world and ends it with ease, it is equal with all life. No one is truly immortal in a world with decay. : Those that embody the green stars can go either way, good or bad. It is but clear that green personifications shall not choose who die, they shall not take sides or force anyone on their side. The green personifications do not care if they die or live, for in the end it is the same thing to them. 'Energy' : Green stars replicate through an external source of energy. May it be a red star or the light of a stray star, it grows by absorbing from another energy source. However, green stars that aren't offered this energy shall maintain by absorbing the wreathing nothingness around them instead. Purpose : The purpose of green stars is not to give a neutral order, but an equal order. Green stands for equality while grey stands for neutrality. Equality is the force that doesn't take a choice, while neutrality is destined to be the judge of the second universe. However, unlike blue and red they aren't opposites. 'Personifications' : True equality, a force that doesn't react, a force without a public opinion. Organized and intact, the green personifications shall not take sides in any conflict. They do not act in bias and shall act only on their own accord without anyone supporting their reasoning. : Those that grow by the wreathing nothingness are often even absent minded, they do not think and shall be on the negative side of nature. Most of the time they shall be alone, living in abandoned locations. They may seem shallow, but more often than not they're up to something. White : White, a force of each and every color gathered together. White reaches a level of equilibrium with all aspects in life, white stars are clean of all sins that may connect to humanity. : Nothingness by itself is unlimited and stands synonymous with the lack of energy. Green stars are the only stars that can put a lack of energy into a form of energy. This phenomenon happens because nature adapts to its environment and as such could only grow by being exposed with the lack of energy.